Ténèbres
by Super Radis
Summary: Un coup de plus, et tout aurait pu basculer, tout aurait été différent. Ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas déjà vu des choses terrifiantes, des versions de lui-même folles, possédées ... Mais celle-là n'était pas comme les autres, il était passé si près de sombrer dans les ténèbres et il ne le savait même pas ... [extrait survivant d'une série d'OS non achevée]


Extrait d'une série que je n'ai jamais continuée mais qui m'intéresse toujours plus ou moins.

 **Ce que vous devez savoir pour comprendre ce texte :**

\- La Magie (personnifiée) fait voir à Harry différentes versions de lui-même pour lui montrer toutes les façons dont sa vie aurait pu, ou non, dégénérer.

\- Celle-ci est la 186ème. Non je ne prévoyais pas de faire 186 chapitres, je sautais juste certaines apparition.

\- Harry est déjà bien habitué à se voir partir en cacahuète.

* * *

"Celui-ci" dit la Magie en souriant tristement à Harry "est un de mes préférés."

Le jeune sorcier haussa un sourcil et tourna son regard vers l'écran enchanté qui flottait devant eux, à quelques mètres du sol. Celui-ci, auparavant complètement noir et, de toute évidence, éteint, s'était allumé d'un coup, baignant la pièce où il se trouvait d'une lumière vive.

Un bruit de rouages retentit autour des deux silhouettes installées sur le canapé de nuages de la salle et, soudainement, des milliers de voix s'élevèrent toutes en même temps, bien qu'elles soient en général extrêmement faibles et étouffées, on reconnaissait de ci de là le timbre d'une jeune femme ou d'un vieil homme.

Au bout d'un moment, l'une d'entre elles se détacha des autres, devenant plus forte, plus claire et ce jusqu'à ce que ses paroles fussent audibles et aussi compréhensibles que si elles venaient d'être articulées en face du duo de spectateur.

"Colère, haine ... Me donne la force ... ne jamas abandonner ... les faire payer ... vengeance ..."

Harry haussa un sourcil.

"Encore un seigneur des ténèbres ? Le numéro 42 en était déjà un, on commence à tourner en rond."

La Magie se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête d'un air amusé.

"Après toutes celles que tu viens de voir tu devrais commencer à comprendre qu'aucune d'entre elles n'est identique."

Il roula les yeux et croisa les bras, s'appuyant lourdement contre le dossier du canapé, un air ennuyé peint sur le visage et la bouche tordue en une moue agacée.

"C'est déjà la 186ème, est-ce qu'il y a seulement une fin à ça ?"

La seule réponse de sa voisine fut de claquer les doigts.

Harry soupira lourdement.

"Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir du pop-corn ?"

Evidemment, elle l'ignora.

.

 **Harry n'avait que 6 ans quand il comprit le sens du mot 'haine', et ce n'était pas en lisant la définition dans le dictionnaire mais en en faisant l'expérience en personne, en sentant la brûlure de la colère dévorer ses entrailles et en voyant sa vision se teinter de rouge.**

 **Un enfant ordinaire n'aurait jamais dû ressentir ce genre d'émotions, il le savait, mais sur le moment il ne put s'empêcher de se baigner dans ce sentiment de rage pure, c'était tellement bon, tellement libérateur de pouvoir détester ainsi quelqu'un avec une telle intensité. En cet instant tout lui semblait possible, même ce qui n'aurait pas dû l'être, en cet instant il aurait pu, simplement en le souhaitant, faire exploser le crâne de son oncle ou le lancer par la fenêtre sans même l'approcher.**

 **Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? C'était une bonne question. Sans doute parce qu'il était alors trop occupé à briser toutes les vitres présentes dans la maison et à fissurer les murs qui se trouvaient autour, sans doute parce que son attention était principalement tournée vers Dudley, occupé à crier hystériquement, suspendu dans les airs par les pieds.**

 **Il s'était senti bien, il s'était senti à sa place. Une impression qu'il n'avait jamais eu depuis qu'on l'avait déposé sur le palier du 4 Privet Drive ... et encore, à l'époque il était trop jeune pour ressentir quelque chose de plus fort qu'un simple sentiment d'inconfort.**

 **Et alors qu'il était acrroupi seul dans son placard, les yeux dans le vide, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quand est-ce qu'il pourrait à nouveau expérimenter cette merveilleuse sensation.**

 **Quand pourra-t-il haïr à nouveau ?**

 **Tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, pensant à Vernon et à ses poings massifs, à Duddley et à ses amis tyrans et à Petunia et sa poële en fonte, un petit feu s'alluma dans son estomac, se répendant bien vite dans tout son corps, pour devenir un brasier inextinguible.**

 **Et il comprit.**

 **A partir de ce moment, la haine serait pour toujours sa compagne et son amie, son seul soutien dans la lutte contre la douleur et la solitude.**

 **Ses côtes brisées par les coups de son oncle lui faisaient mal mais il s'en fichait, il venait de trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre, un nouvel objectif.**

 **"... les détruire ..." murmura-t-il "... tous ... je vais tous les briser ..."**

 **Et il s'endormit sur ses mots.**

.

"Est-ce que c'est une version psychopathe de moi ?" demanda Harry en jetant un regard inquiet à l'écran, affichant à présent l'image d'un garçon aux yeux verts envoyant des couteaux vers une Petunia terrifiée.

La Magie secoua tristement la tête.

"Non. Cet enfant est juste un jeune sorcier extrêmement puissant qui a choisit sa voie. Il s'est aventuré sur le chemin de la haine et plus il s'y enfoncera, plus il sombrera dans la folie."

La version alternative du jeune sorcier en question avala difficilement sa salive et acquiesça faiblement, les yeux fixés sur la forme frêle du garçon, secouée par un rire hystérique et entouré par les flammes qui dévoraient à présent les cadavres et la maison des Dursley.

Son alter ego maléfique n'était pas aussi destructeur que d'autres qu'il avait pu voir mais il était sans nul doute l'un des plus horribles de ses 'chemins'. Il n'avait pas de morale, pas de code de l'honneur, juste une règle, un mot. Vengeance

Harry regarda d'un oeil vide Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron, Malfoy, Pettigrew, Sirius et bien d'autres encore brûler, tués pour un acte de trahison allant du meurtre au manque de considération ou de respect. Il observa placidement un adolescent aux yeux verts sombrer dans la folie et les ténèbres et finir par tout ravager sur son passable, impossible à stopper.

Et il se sentit tout d'un coup incroyablement reconnaissant envers Petunia qui, bien des années plus tôt, avait empêché Vernon de lui donner le coup de trop lors d'une de ses 'punitions' car celui-ci aurait été le début de la fin. La fin de tout.


End file.
